


Dancing with My Nightmares

by Amber_Flicker (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Consensual, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Purple Prose, Reader Insert, Songfic, did the title not warn you, mostly just formatting stuff, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance, dance, with my <strong>nightmares</strong> again<br/>Writing a story with a blood red inked pen<br/>The tears now contrast with the falling of rain<br/>He moves ever closer, to touch, no telling when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with My Nightmares

 

 _The autumn leaves snap underfoot_  
_In the darkness of these woods_  
_Sleep dearly, my love, for you shan't fear tonight_  
_For can darkness resonate so soundly In light..?_

 _But oh Celestia, do I now tremble_  
_The thought of the night in morbid recital_  
_And over the rooftops, does he stand so humble_  
_As he calls my name, no intent of reprisal._

 

The crisp crackle of withered branches and leaves follows your pounding steps, Sharp inhalations loud in the silence, the silence you don't have because you can hear the blood rushing to your head, heart beating to fast, too _hard._ You wouldn't be surprised if the world could hear it. A metallic scent still lingers in the air, no matter how far you roam.

Your feet slide to a sudden stop. Your world is spinning, as if you're still running. This isn't right.

This isn't **real.**

It all fades to a dreamless slumber.

Like it always does.

It doesn't last.

Your eyes snap open for seemingly no reason, brilliant glow of the moon gleaming through your open window. As the cobwebs of sleepiness are torn away, You look to the clock across the room. 2am. You lie there musing over the events of the dream. It wasn't particularly unusual. But no matter how many times it happens it still makes your pulse race, hands shake.

No one said it was a bad thing.

Faint whisper resound in your ears. A slight smile crosses you lips, brief, as you move your still tired limbs to stare out the window. The moonlight seems to dull slightly, but you don't notice. It's normal, after all. You already know what you need to do at this point, even before your name floats through the mingling whispers.

Out the window, then...

 

 _I'm no ordinary person, yes, I'm unique_  
_I've wielded fire and with ardent mystique_  
_Look not with your eyes, but only in soul_  
_This hallowed night mare night, embodied in whole_

 

You open the window the rest of the way, climbing over the sill. On the way you'd snatched a knee length coat, faded grey, short black boots accented with red. Wouldn't do to get a cold. The bitter chill in the air hit your face as you crawled out unto the back of the waiting _stallion._ You could feel the shift of the sand that configured the creature, but it was no longer something that unnerved you.

You'd done this too many times for that.

Eyes fluttering shut as you glided through the air. You didn't need to see. You weren't in control in the first place.

_Were you ever..?_

No. But you trusted it. You trusted _him._

Just as you knew he was also coming alongside you. You didn't need to see things anymore to know, _not in the dark._

Oh, how far you'd fallen.

 _Fear not, my brave darling, for I come as a dove_  
_In times of your fear, a good scare is enough_  
_To denounce your dark past, and to know of above_  
_For you stand right beneath me, and you swoon in your love, singing-_

Everything fell out from under you. The effortless glide broken as you _fell._ Your breath hitched, limbs twitching, Hair whipping around you, the sinking feeling in your stomach overwhelming. You held the flaring edges of your coat against you, trying desperately to regain some sort of control over this.

_**You are not in control. LET GO.** _

The air left you as you relaxed, the tense panic fading into- into _something._ Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except this.

You were never in control.

 

 _Dance, dance, with my **nightmares** again_  
_Writing a story with a blood red inked pen_  
_The tears now contrast with the falling of rain_  
_He moves ever closer, to touch, no telling when_

 _Dance, dance, with terrors in my mind_  
_I succumb now so quickly to these horrors entwined_  
_A newfound connection to his lethal affection_  
_Place a kiss on my lips, into love I am blind_

 and then

And then your descent was cut short- almost painfully abrupt- by the hand now grasping yours. The other comes up almost mechanically, practiced motion. You couldn't remember how many times this had been done by now.

It didn't matter.

Your fragile human mind wasn't ever that reliable, anyway...

The dull light of the moon was blacked out as a shroud of darkness surrounded the two of you. You barely noticed as you were whisked away in once again practiced movements. It was a perfectly normal waltz if not for the darkness around and the terrors flooding your senses.

_Perfectly normal._

If that's what he wanted to do tonight so be it.

 _I stand here alone with my hands both stained red_  
_For, the work of the darkness is compelled by the dread_  
_And in my deepest imagination_  
_I murder my hate with deafened compassion_

 _And the walls keep on turning_  
_The walls, they're all turning_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I want it all_  
_That all that I want is for them all to **fall**_

You don't know how it came to this.

Incapacitating his enemies for him. This was never how it was supposed to go. This isn't you,.. Is it?

Your morals no longer mattered. Nothing mattered except _him._ Everything else shattered long ago. Everything had been coming up to this moment. Maybe he'd been conditioning you for it. After you killed this one last time, everything would be _perfect._ It's what he wanted. Just four more lives, they can't possibly matter in the grand scheme of things.

How did it come to this...?

_My life, to reality, here once again_

_And to my faltering hatred, I sing once again_

_Dance, dance, with my_ **nightmares** _again_  
_Writing a story with a blood red inked pen_  
_The tears now contrast with the falling of rain_  
_He moves ever closer, to touch, no telling when_

 _Dance, dance, with terrors in my mind_  
_I succumb now so quickly to these horrors entwined_  
_A newfound connection to his lethal affection_  
_Place a kiss on my lips, into love I am blind_

_A newfound connection to his lethal affection_

_Place a kiss on my lips, into love I am blind..._

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard this song I knew I had to write this. I did have to tweak the words a bit to fit, but I highly suggest you listen to the song. It is amazing.  
> https://youtu.be/sXHpm21gdrE
> 
> I also tried something new, no dialogue. It fit the sort of 'mood' I wanted this whole thing to have. Word weren't needed to advance this storyline. I hope it turned out okay. I imagine the reader to be somewhere around 17-21. There are timeskips towards the end if you didn't get it. I felt that saying so during the story would ruin the flow.


End file.
